


Fly

by Dand3l1on



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Two beers fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dand3l1on/pseuds/Dand3l1on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one shot Fremione, set around the burrow, Fred takes Hermione out for a bit of flying. Super Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

“You're doing great!” Fred yelled over the wind.

“I beg to differ!” Hermione warbled.

Hermione and Fred shuttled through the tall grass of the burrow atop Fred's broom. The tallest of the grasses brushed against their knees and ankles. Fred reached forward as they passed a giant dandelion puff, sending the seeds billowing through the air. Hermione held on to the broom so tight her knuckles were white. Fred leaned in close to her ear and said,

“Ok, hold on tight.”

“Uh, ok.”

“On my count, one, two,”

“Thr-"

Fred ripped the handle back and they rocketed upwards so fast that Hermione lost her breath. They leveled out and then Fred shoved the handle forward so they dived straight at the ground. Hermione squeaked in terror as she shifted unexpectedly. In one maneuver, Fred grabbed her waist with one arm while steering them back to level with the other.

“You ok?”

“ _Yes.”_ She wheezed.

“Alright.” Fred chuckled.

Fred seemed to cut Hermione a bit of a break after that. They gracefully flew around the countryside, careful to avoid prying eyes, muggle or magical. She grew more comfortable and started letting up on her grip. She felt the blood rush into her fingertips. She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. They glided over a large pond, Fred lowered them down to only inches above the water. They circled around, reminding Hermione vaguely of ice skating and water skiing and also none of it. She slowly straightened her leg, reached out a pointed toe, and barely dipped it in the water. Fred cheered,

“Excellent!”

They left the pond and headed for a grove of trees. As they passed through it, the sun and shadows danced across their faces. Hermione was enjoying herself so much, she relaxed into Fred's chest. He nestled his chin on her shoulder and she heard him sigh. They reached the end of the grove and passed into another large open field of tall grasses. They slowed gradually and Fred lowered them into the grass. He managed to grab Hermione by the waist, stand, and whip the broom out from underneath both of them. He quickly threw it aside, let go of her waist and turned to face her. They were enclosed by the tall, whispering grasses. In the afternoon sun, his hair was fiery red and her brown hair flickered bronze. The grass hushed the world around them. They stood facing each other. No words were exchanged. Hermione tilted her head inquisitively, and smiled. Fred nodded. He stepped closer, taking her waist in his hands. She searched his face. He answered,

“No pranks, no jokes. It's just me.”

“Finally! It's about time!”

“You know what, just for that-” he tickled her sides, and she broke away. She turned and ran through the tall grass, thinking she was getting a clean break away. But as she slowed down, Fred leapt out at her, and they flattened a patch of the long grasses as they fell. Fred propped himself on one elbow and cradled Hermione next to him. She had closed her eyes.

“Hermione…”

There was no response.

“Her-"

“BOO!”

Fred reeled and collapsed on his back next to her, still holding his arm around her shoulders. Hermione burst with laughter, and rolled onto her elbow, facing Fred. The two giggled as they slowly inched their faces closer together. She reached her arm over him and began playing with his hair, ear, and neck. He wrapped his arms over her, lightly pulling her closer to him.

They were millimeters apart. He nudged her nose, and their lips made the slightest contact. They both stared into each others blurry, unfocused eyes, and smiled. Their lips met again and they pressed into each other. His arms curled around her shoulders. She shifted her leg onto his. They kissed deeper, they gave more. Time passed them unaware. They played at each other, kissing, nudging, tickling, wrestling.

As the sun began to color the sky with hues of radiant pink and orange, they lay in the grass, side by side, watching the colors fade in and out.

 

“Fred. . .”

 

“Yes.”

  
“. . .where's the broom?”

**Author's Note:**

> ERMAHGERD FLERFF!


End file.
